¡Me gustas!
by ardalus
Summary: Dentro de un autobús un joven peligris de pronto se encuentra sentado junto a una hermosa pelirosa. De pronto comienza una conversación que cambiara sus vidas.


¡ME GUSTAS!

03-agosto-2014

—¿Te parezco linda?

—¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso? —El peligris observa sorprendido a la chica sentada a su lado. —¿Acaso, te conozco…?

—¡No finjas! —La chica de rosados cabellos lo observa con molestia. —¡Te he descubierto!

—¡No sé de qué hablas! Creo que me confunde usted. — Sin más el joven mete su mano en la chaqueta y saca un pequeño libro naranja y comienza a leerlo.

—¡Vamos! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Lo sé todo! —La joven le arrebata el libro y lo observa fijamente con su ojos jade.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Con una sonrisa disimulada el peligris se recarga en el asiento cruzando los brazos y observando a su acusadora la cual se ruboriza al sentir el cruce de sus miradas.

—Lo… lo… lo sé todo… —Ruborizada la ojijade baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con el libro en sus manos.— Se… que me estas siguiendo…— barajando el libro nerviosamente continua con su mirada baja.

—¡Hump… ¡No sé de lo que hablas… —Observando por un instante las piernas de la chica… ejem… las manos de la chica… el peligris se nota nervioso y desvía su mirada a la ventanilla a su lado, recargando el codo en la ventana y su mentón en la mano.

—¡Lo ves!¡No lo niegues! ¡No puedes negarlo! —La chica se levanta repentinamente, alzando la voz y señalando con el brazo al peligris, de pronto el autobús se mueve ligeramente y ella pierde el equilibrio por un instante, sujetándose rápidamente del asiento frente a ella, el joven la observa incrédulo, al igual que los demás pasajeros.

—Mmm… No sé de qué hablas… —Nuevamente el peligris vuelve a su posición, fingiendo observar a través de la ventana, pero en realidad observando a la chica mediante su reflejo en el cristal.

—¡QUEEE! ¡Pero…! ¡NO PUEDES NEGARLO! —Alterada la ojijade olvida sujetarse y de nuevo casi cae, pero de nuevo logra salvarse justo a tiempo, el peligris solo la observa conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿Negar el que? Te lo repito, no sé de qué hablas… —El joven voltea y la observa divertido.

—¡Que me estas espiando! —De pronto los ojos del peligris saltan, voltea todos lados, se levanta y sujeta a la joven de los hombros.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? —El la sujeta y la empuja hacia abajo sentándola, ella al sentir el contacto simplemente se deja llevar, ambos vuelven a sus asientos.

—¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! —Ruborizada la chica desvía la mirada nuevamente, el joven peligris nota sus manos aun en los hombros de la joven y rápidamente las retira.

—¡Yo no te espío! ¡Ni que fuera un ninja!

—¡Pero lo haces! Desde que subí al autobús me estas mirando, fijamente… lascivamente…

—¡No es cierto! ¡No digas eso!—Molesto el joven se recarga en su asiento y cruza los brazos, ella lucha con sus miedos así que decidida levanta la mirada para observarlo directamente, sus miradas se cruzan, sus ojos permanecen fijos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es verdad! —Ella gira su cuerpo, mueve sus piernas para acomodarse.

—¡No es verdad!¡Se confunde usted! —La falda de la joven es algo corta, y con el movimiento de la chica se levanta un poco más, de pronto la vista del muchacho se ve desviada un poco…

—¡Lo ves!

—¿Qué?

—¡Me estas mirando!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre lo haces!

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre me observas y finges estar leyendo este libro cuando lo haces…– La joven levanta el libro y lo abre en una página, de pronto su ojos se abren completamente. —¿Que… Que es este libro…?

—¡No es nada! ¡Nada que te incumba! —Rápidamente el peligris le arrebata la pequeña novela, la joven queda pasmada por un instante…

—¿Eres… un pervertido… cierto? — La joven le mira temerosa.

—¡Claro que no! —Molesto, el joven guarda su libro y desvía la mirada al frente del vehículo, evitando verla directamente.

—¿Entonces porque lo haces?¿Porque me observas de esa manera?¿Acaso te parezco linda? —Ella le observa fijamente, él intenta evitar las miradas pero termina cediendo.

—Y si así fuera, tiene algo de malo. —La fuerte mirada del peligris intimida a la joven quien se recarga en su asiento, baja la cabeza, y juega con sus dedos.

—N… no… no tiene nada de malo… pero…

—¿Pero…? —El peligris se acerca intrigado ante la pausa demasiado larga de la joven, más y más cerca observando su cabeza gacha, tan cerca que puede oler el suave aroma a cerezos, que despide el cabello de la chica.

—¿Pero porque me sigues todos los días? ¿Acaso eres un acosador? ¿Un asesino serial? ¿Un violador? ¡DIME! — La joven se levanta de su asiento furiosa, el peligris retrocede intempestivamente, asustando por el cambio de actitud en la pelirosa.

De pronto el autobús da una vuelta, la joven pierde el equilibrio y cae justo en los brazos de su acosador. Ella coloca sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, este la abraza instintivamente. Ambos cierran los ojos y tras unos segundos ambos los abren solo para verse reflejados cada uno en los ojos del otro.

—Lo… lo siento… — La ojijade se levanta sonrojada, como un tomate, acomodándose rápidamente en su asiento, estirando su falda y peinando su cabello con la mano.

—No… no tienes que disculparte… —Nervioso, sonrojado, observándola, el peligris desvía la mirada a la ventana. —El que debe disculparse soy yo... Es cierto. Te he seguido…

—¡Eh! — Sorprendida ella fija su mirada en él, ansiosa expectante. Pero guardando la calma… sin saber certeramente si debe correr o permanecer un poco más.— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Ansiosa por su respuesta, ella le observa fijamente.

—No lo sé… un día te vi en la parada y desde entonces te he seguido…—El peligris voltea a verla nuevamente, se encuentra con sus ojos y decide no huir más. Ella le observa intrigada.

—¿Acaso es… porqué… te gusto…?

—Hump… Supongo que eso debe ser… si, eso es…–Sonriendo él la observa.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendías al seguirme? ¿Eres… un violador…? —Nerviosa, su voz tímida resuena en los oídos del joven.

—¡Claro que no…¡—Sonriendo nerviosamente, rascando su cabeza con una mano y curveando los ojos. —Solo quería conocerte… tener la oportunidad de saber más de ti… Quizá de saber tú nombre… —Sonrojado, el joven desvía ligeramente la mirada.

—¿Solo eso? Así que… ¿Eso era…? —Confundida la joven agacha la mirada también.

—Si, solo eso…—Sonriendo él peligris la observa pero al notar su silencio desvía la mirada a la ventana nuevamente.

Ambos permanecen en silencio varios minutos, él observando la ventana, y a ella por el reflejo, y ella moviendo sus dedos, pensando en silencio. De pronto él joven peligris se levanta.

—¡Bueno! ¡Esta es mi parada! ¡Debo irme! –El joven camina por enfrente la chica, esta encoje las piernas un poco para darle paso. Tras recorrer rápidamente el diminuto corredor el muchacho llega a la parte trasera del vehículo, toca un timbre, el autobús se detiene y de inmediato desciende por las escalerillas.

Tan pronto como sus pies tocan el suelo, él joven se mantiene inerte, pensando en todo lo sucedido, escuchando como la puerta metálica tras de él se cierra y como el autobús emprende su marcha nuevamente. Pensando en esa chica ojijade, pensado en todo el tiempo que dudó en hablarle para que finalmente ella lo hiciera primero, pensando en mil situaciones y posibilidades mientras escucha al autobús rugir y alejarse lentamente… y de pronto le escucha detenerse nuevamente. Voltea en dirección del sonido y para su sorpresa observa a la joven pelirosa descender el autobús para luego correr rápidamente a donde él se encuentra.

—¡Sakura! ¡ES SAKURA! —Rápidamente la joven llega a su lado, con una mochila en una mano y un saco escolar en la otra.

—¡Eh! Este...¿Cómo dices? —Incrédulo el peligris la observa frente a él, agitada e inclinándose un poco para recuperar el aire.

—Que mi nombre es Sakura — La joven se incorpora y le sonríe efusivamente. —¿Y el tuyo cual es?

—¡Eh! Este… yo me llamo Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake. —Sonriendo, el peligris se inclina un poco.

—¿Kakashi? Mmm… ¡Bien! Kakashi Hatake, toma mis libros y acompáñame a casa que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—¡Claro! Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —El peligris sujeta los libros y el saco de la joven, y se dispone a seguirla cuando nota que se dirige en dirección errónea. —¡Tu autobús esta por este lado! —Sonriente el peligris señala el vehículo en el cual venían justo hace unos minutos.

—¡Jeje! ¡Claro que no! —Sonriente la pelirosa camina sin voltear. —Mi autobús es el que va en sentido contrario. —Incrédulo él joven Kakashi la observa atónito.

–¿A qué te refieres? —Ella se detiene, cruza sus manos por detrás y coqueta voltea a verlo sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Por qué crees que coincidimos en el autobús todo este tiempo? —Él la observa boquiabierto. —Aquel día viaje a visitar a una amiga, de pronto note como me observabas fijamente y decidí ver hasta donde me seguías. — Ella sonríe mientras la quijada de Kakashi cae al suelo. —Fue divertido ver como te ocultabas tras la gente y disimulabas no verme, casi como un ninja. —Ella ríe abiertamente, él la observa completamente anonadado. — Así que decidí buscarte al día siguiente ¡Y ahí estabas! —Sakura sonríe feliz, él solo la observa. —Mi casa en realidad está a una calle de esa estación de autobús… así que tenemos que volver. —Sonriente, la chica da la media vuelta y se dispone a continuar caminando pero una mano sobre su hombro la detiene.

—Entonces… ¡eso quiere decir que…! —El la sujeta del hombro ella posa su mano sobre la de él y la desliza fuera de su hombro.

—¡Si! Tú también me gustas...—Sonrojada ella lo observa, él hace lo mismo y sin darse cuenta sus rostros están muy cerca. Él la observa, ella sonríe y se acerca un poco más, estira los labios, él hace lo propio y cierra los ojos… de pronto la pelirosa lo empuja y sale corriendo.

—¡Eh! ¡Qué haces! —Trastabillando para finalmente caer en el suelo, Kakashi la observa alejarse.

—¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!—Corriendo descontrolada, girando, observándolo, sonrojándose, corriendo hacia atrás y luego girando de nuevo para saltar de inmediato. –¡Me gustas! ¡ME GUSTAS! —El la observa, al principio incrédulo, pero luego una sonrisa invade su boca, se pone de pie y corre tras ella.

—¡Hey! ¡TENGO TUS COSAS! —El peligris alza la ropa de la joven y agita la mano a la vez que intenta correr sin soltar la maleta de su otra mano.

—¡Pues tráelas! —Da una giro completo para ver su perseguidor y luego seguir corriendo.

— ¡Pero deja de correr! —El peligris acelera la carrera.

–¡No puedo, tendrás que alcanzarme!— Sin voltear ella sigue corriendo, y él tras ella…

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero solo por una razón!

—¿Cual?

—¡ME GUSTAS!

Fin.

—***—

XD

Espero les guste este humilde fic, espero con ansias sus comentarios, porras y criticas (constructivas, eso si).

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!


End file.
